ER with Music
by The Nurse 0495
Summary: Some songs ER style. Second chapter up.
1. Part One

**Stage Fever OR, Romano and the Microphone, Why _won't _he sing?: **

**By Mandi**

A/N: ER with music, who woulda thunk it? This has almost defiantly been done before. But, the idea is pretty universal, so I'm using it. My songs are original. I didn't copy anybody. But, if you feel I have, tell me and I will give credit where credit is due. **Things in bold are actions.**

It's hard to rewrite entire songs. So please, reviews are greatly appreciated. It works best if you sing along with the songs.

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything? Darn straight. The songs are as follows:

~*~*~*

Twinkle, Twinkle, little star---------Umm, Mother Goose?

I will survive-----Gloria Gaynor

I'm a Believer-----The Monkees

Holding out for a hero----Bonnie Tyler….it was in footloose 

If you don't know the song, try looking it up on the internet to see the real words. Then sing along with the fake ones. Its fun. I tried.

I'm pretending this is a normal day at County. Pretend with me. It's a normal day, but for some reason, the doctors, nurses and patients can't help but burst into song. Like in a Disney movie. That's it, a movie…. 

ORMAN: No!

Mandi: Why not?

ORMAN: Nobody wants to see a Disney ER movie

Mandi: Sure they do. Mickey Mouse needs surgery -  

ORMAN: NO!!! 

Okay, not a movie.

This will be a chapter thing cause it's a little long and I want to see what people think so far. So PLEASE tell me and then I will continue.

On with the show…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**We fade up to Abby and Susan standing in the lounge, being bored. A bird sings. Susan opens the window and Abby takes out a rifle and shoots it. ER mustn't have singing in it. **

Susan: It's a beautiful day

Abby: No, it's not. The sky is blue, the birds won't shut their mouths, this is the worst day ever.

**Carter walks into the lounge.**

Carter:  Twinkle, Twinkle, little star

             25 year old male was hit by a car

             Pulse is low, BP's high

             Can you two please take this guy?

             Twinkle Twinkle little star

              25 year old male was hit by a car

**Abby and Susan glance at each other. Carter looks amazed.**

Abby: Did you just _sing?_

Carter: I…guess…I did! It just came out! I felt like singing! LaLaLa!

**Little do they know that the MVA victim is the director of writing musicals. ****County****General**** is going to catch stage fever. **

**Yosh rushes in and tells Susan and Abby that MVA victim #1 has arrived. We'll call him Vic, okay? Like VICtim.**

**Abby and Susan run out to the gurney, which is already being wheeled down the hall. Vic winks at Susan and says to nobody in particular "Lights!"**

**The lights dim.**

**Susan, Abby and ****Doris**** the paramedic step back. **

**The gurney turns into a stage. Vic jumps up, standing dramatically in the spotlight. At Admit, Frank is sitting at a piano. Vic nods and Frank begins to play. As fog rises from the gurney, Vic begins to sing.**

VIC:

At first I was afraid,

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

With this infection in my eye

But then I came to County General

And they treated me so bad

And I got an eye patch 

And it became the newest fad

And now I'm back

To this place

I just came here 

Because I got hit in the face

I should have listened to my friend

And not run in front of that old jeep

If I had known for just one second

I'd be brought back to County

Oh Ow, that hurts! It really does

Could you stop now? Cause I think my nose is really bust

Hey, weren't you the doc that tried to hurt me with the drops

They made me cry

Cause they hurt my injured eye

Oh no, not I

I can't survive

As long as I'm in this hellhole 

I know I'm going to die

I have all my life to live, I have no health card to give

I'm going to die!

I'm going to die, hey hey

It took all the strength I had

Not to die right then

To keep living 'till I got here

So that you could mend

I spent oh so many dollars 

Out of the healthcare systems jar 

Shouldn't have got hit

By that new expensive car

And you see me

I'm almost dead

I'm just another weirdo 

With a bump on my old head

You felt the need to push the morphine 

Because my pain was way to great

It'll be over soon

If you treat me at this rate

  
Oh Ow, that hurts! It really does

Could you stop now? Cause I think my nose is really bust

Hey, weren't you the doc that tried to hurt me with the drops

They made me cry

Cause they hurt my injured eye

Oh no, not I

I can't survive

As long as I'm in this hellhole 

I know I'm going to die

I have all my life to live, I have no health card to give

I'm going to die!

I'm going to die, hey hey! 

**Vic dances. He's got the moves. It was all going good until** **Dr. Romano showed up. Romano pulled the microphone away from Vic's hands, one of which is bent at an odd angle. **

Romano: What are you losers doing? 

Vic: Excuse me? 

Romano: You're injured

Vic: Hit by a car **He grins proudly**

Romano: You're delusional. Nobody sings in this hospital. **Romano pulls Vic off the 'stage' and tapes him to a gurney.**

Romano: We'll have to operate on your brain. Corday will assist. And if I catch _any of you **he glances meanly at the doctors **singing, you will be fired. Singing is outlawed in this hospital!****_

**Romano wheels off Vic. Corday follows.**

**Frank, Abby, Susan and Carter are left to talk.**

Carter: Why won't he let us sing?

Abby: It's a shame. Really. **Rolls her eyes**

Carter: But I wanna sing!

Susan: There must be a reason he won't let us sing

Abby: Maybe he's just smart

Susan: Nah, there must be a secret he doesn't want us to know…

***Gasp***

Susan: Do you think….he can't sing?

**Everybody in the hospital freezes. Three people faint. Somebody cries. Somebody screams. **

Carter: No…

Susan: Do you think…

Carter: NO

Susan: I think -

Carter: NO!!! NOOOOOOO! Not Romano! NOO!

Abby: In the OB, we never used to sing

Susan: We sing around here all the time. It's just the writers ***Evil glance* **won't let us share our talents

Abby: Teach me!

Carter: Gladly. 

**Carter, Susan, and Frank gather around their student. Frank starts up some music.**

Carter: (to Abby)

You thought songs were only sung in musicals

 Meant for somewhere else, but not for here                        

Ah, t'was quiet in OB

That's the way it seemed

You can't believe we'd sing, not in your dreams…..

Then you saw us sing

Now you're a believer

Here's the thing-

You doubt that you can

I'm in shock

(OoooooOOOoo!)

But I'm a believer and you can sing if you try

Abby: 

I thought song was more or less a talent thing

Seemed the more I sang, the more they hate me, yeah

What's the use in singing

All you get is pain

Unless you're good, and then you can get fame…

All: Then you saw us sing

Now you're a believer

Here's the thing-

You doubt that you can

I'm in shock

(OoooooOOOoo!)

But I'm a believer and you can sing if you try

**Frank and Randi take care of the musical interlude**

Carter: Ah, t'was quiet in OB

That's the way it seemed

You can't believe we'd sing, not in your dreams…..

All: Then you saw us sing

Now you're a believer

Here's the thing-

You doubt that you can

I'm in shock

(OoooooOOOoo!)

But I'm a believer and you can sing if you try

Abby: 

Yes, I saw you sing

 Now I'm a believer

Here's the thing

I know that I can

Yeah, I'm a believer

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

**By this time Carter, Susan, Frank, Randi and Abby are dancing *well*. Think of the mental images…*shudder*. The music is up full blast, the patient with the broken leg is breakdancing, and the lights are flickering on and off. Par_tay. Suddenly…_**

Shirley: Romano's coming! Romano's coming! Run for your worthless lives! He's on a warpath!

Carter: Why?

Shirley: He just got sued- 50 million dollars- for unnecessary brain surgery. 

**Remember Vic?**

Carter: Ahhhh!!!

Abby: Ahhhhh!!!

Patients: Ahhhhh!!!

Susan: We need somebody! Help! We need a hero! 

Abby: Yes. Yes. Yes we do. 

Susan: Can you think of anybody?

Abby: _Can I?  I'll get Luka_

Susan: *swooning*

Female patients: *swooning*

Carter: *swooning…kidding*

**Because this is a musical, the lights dim. Randi starts up music. Abby walks dramatically through the darkness. Susan and Randi prepare to be backup dancers and singers. The counter at admit serves as a stage. Picture it. Cool, eh?**

Abby: 

Where have all the good men gone

Why is Romano mad? 

Where are all the Doug Ross doctors

Like the guy I used to have 

Doesn't he still work here, was he fired for no cause 

Just because it was late at night and he was breakin' all the laws

(*Swoon*)

We need a hero

We're holding out for a hero to save us from rage 

He's gotta be strong 

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta get here by page 

We need a hero

We're holding out for a hero to give us some mind 

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

Cause we're running outta time

(*more swooning*)

Somewhere before midnight

When his shift is nearly done

He talks to me, I nearly melt

Like I'm in the noonday sun

He says he's coming now to save us from the man

And if I know, because I do, he'll save us like no one can

(*Swoon*)

We need a hero

We're holding out for a hero to save us from rage 

He's gotta be strong 

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta get here by page 

We need a hero

We're holding out for a hero to give us some mind 

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

Cause we're running outta time

(*more swooning*)

Up where the hospital meets the smoggy Chicago sky

Out to the wide concrete place

I would swear on the night and the stars in the sky

He's coming face to face

Through the trauma and the blood and the bone

His patients pay with life

I can feel his approach

This is going to be so strife

(*Swoon*)

We need a hero

We're holding out for a hero to save us from rage 

He's gotta be strong 

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta get here by page 

We need a hero

We're holding out for a hero to give us some mind 

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

Cause we're running outta time

(*more swooning*)

We need a Hero!

**Abby finishes dramatically just as Romano steps into the room. He looks really angry. Abby, Susan and Randi gulp and hop down from the desk. A patient hides under a chair. Carter and Frank duck behind admit. Another patient goes into a closet. Dr. Corday gives a sympathetic glance to Abby, Susan and Randi, makes death eyes at Romano, then hides in a trauma room. **

**Susan notices Romano holding a knife. She nudges Abby. They are in BIG trouble. **

Romano: Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like Ms. Lockhart, Dr. Lewis and Randi, _singing behind my back. After I told them not to. Well, what happens to bad doctors who don't do their job and break the rules?_

Susan: They get raises?

Romano: No. They get FIRED. 

Abby: I was just calling Dr. Kovac

Romano: Is the phone not good enough?

Abby: Phones are overrated. Singing is the new phone.

Romano: Really? Randi! 'phone' Dr. Pratt

Randi: I uh, I

Romano: Do it!

Randi: Okay.

**She sings one note and Romano flips.**

Romano: I can't take this singing! **He picks up the knife. This is when Dr. Kovac arrives. **

Susan: Hero!

Abby: I was just talking about you…

Luka: Really? What were you saying?

Abby: Nothing, really. 

Luka: Huh. 

**Elizabeth**** picks this time to be bold. She walks in on the scary scene.**

Elizabeth: We have a trauma coming in by flight. Dr. Gallant, Dr. Chen and Dr. Lewis, you guys are needed. Romano, you're needed in surgery.

Romano: It's about time!

**So, Susan, Jing-Mei and Gallant leave for the roof. **

A/N: That was chapter one. Tell me what you think. There is more, I promise. This took a week to write, so it was hard. 


	2. Part Two

A/N: ER with music, who woulda thunk it? This has almost defiantly been done before. But, the idea is pretty universal, so I'm using it. My songs are original. I didn't copy anybody. But, if you feel I have, tell me and I will give credit where credit is due. Things in bold are actions.

It's hard to rewrite entire songs. So please, reviews are greatly appreciated. It works best if you sing along with the songs.

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything? Darn straight. The songs are as follows:

~*~*~*

Dancing Queen: ABBA

Wannabe: Spice Girls

Girls just wanna have fun: Cyndi Lauper

Come on Over: Shania Twain  

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman: Britney Spears

If you don't know the song, try looking it up on the internet to see the real words. Then sing along with the fake ones. It's fun. I tried

Chapter Two.

Elizabeth: We have a trauma coming in by flight. Dr. Gallant, Dr. Chen and Dr. Lewis, you guys are needed. Romano, you're needed in surgery.

Romano: It's about time!

So, Susan, Jing-Mei and Gallant leave for the roof. 

On the way to the roof, Pratt catches up with them.

Pratt: Whatcha doing?

Susan: We're going up to the roof to get a trauma victim.

Pratt's ears perk up. Trauma.

Pratt: Um, erm, do you need anybody else? A doctor? 

Susan: Don't think so.

Pratt: A handsome one who's name begins with P and is 5 letters long?

Susan: …potato?

Pratt: That's six letters.

Gallant: …plume?   

Pratt:…Nooo

Jing-Mei: plead?

Pratt: It rhymes with rat

Susan: …Pat?

Pratt: No, you idiots! ME! ME! P-R-A-T-T! Pratt! Doctor Pratt!

Susan: You're a doctor?

Pratt: YES! I WANT THE TRAUMA!

Jing-Mei: Chill out, Pratt.

Gallant: We're just messing with you.

Susan: You are such a drama queen!

Jing-Mei: …or Trauma Queen! 

There is a piano run, and then the music starts. The lights dim, a disco ball comes magically from the sealing.  Gallant plays the piano like a pro. Susan and Jing-Mei seem to have rhythm. 

Jing-Mei: See the blood, grab the knife; you want to save every life,

                Oh oh oh, see that guy; he's so mean, dig in the Trauma Queen!

Susan: Friday night, and you're on a shift

            Feeling sad, you need a lift

            You want to find the right person, a bloody one is fine

            You're here anytime

Jing-Mei:  Anybody could be that guy  

                ETA is almost nigh

                With a bit of self-righteousness, you're a little snide    

                You're in the mood for some fun

                And when you hear that gun….

Both: You are a Trauma Queen, tart not sweet, only one of your team

          Trauma Queen, feel the heat from this patients spleen (Oh EW!)

       See the blood, grab the knife; you want to save every life,

          Oh oh oh, see that guy; he's so mean, dig in the Trauma Queen!

Susan: You're in for a law suit, you foolish pig   
  


           Leave them bleeding right on the rig

           Looking out for another, an MI is good

          You'd get 'em all if you could

          And when you see the blood….

Both: You are a Trauma Queen, tart not sweet, only one of your team

          Trauma Queen, feel the heat from this patients spleen (Oh EW!)

       See the blood, grab the knife; you want to save every life,

          Oh oh oh, see that guy; he's so mean, dig in the Trauma Queen!

Susan: Dig in the Trauma Queen!

The lights go back to normal. The elevator dings, and Susan and Jing-Mei step inside. Gallant tries, but Pratt pushes in front of him.

Pratt: Sorry, Mikey, but this is for me!

Gallant: I  was called to work on this.

Pratt: Yeah, well, you know what they say….Dig in the Trauma Queen! Hee hee, that's catchy. Up we go.

The elevator closes in front of Gallant, who looks like a lost puppy. But not for long, because Elizabeth comes strolling by. 

Elizabeth: What's wrong, Gallant?

Gallant (whimpering): Pratt's a big meanie!

Elizabeth: Why's that? 

Gallant: He stole my Trauma! I guess, cause I'm just a med-student (pretend this is before season ten)

Elizabeth: Well, If you want to be a doctor, you've got to toughen up. 

Gallant: I do?

Elizabeth: You do. 

Shirley comes rushing by. Some music seems to start up. I see Vic, (remember him?) under a gurney with a stereo. Elizabeth grabs Shirley.

Elizabeth: Yo,  I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
  


Shirley: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Elizabeth: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Shirley: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

Elizabeth: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really   
  


really really wanna get this guy tough 

Elizabeth: If you want a future, like for healthcare,  
  


Shirley: If you wanna get degrees, you better learn what's fair   
  


Elizabeth:  Now don't go wasting this learning time,  
  


Shirley:  Get your act together and you will be just fine

Elizabeth: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want:     
  


Shirley: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,   
  


Elizabeth: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really   
  


really really wanna get get this guy tough. 

Both: If you wanna be a doctor, you have to grow some skin,   
  


Make it last forever, Then Pratt will never win,   
  


If you wanna be a doctor, you have got to treat,   
  


Try and use your senses, or your patients are dead meat. 

Elizabeth: What you think about that, now you know how to heal,   
  


Shirley: But this is just some advice, do it for real,   
  


Elizabeth: I won't be hasty, But you've gotta learn fast   
  


Shirley: If you do the wrong things, then you will not pass.  

Elizabeth: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,   
  


Shirley: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,   
  


Elizabeth:I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really   
  


really really wanna get this guy tough. 

Both: If you wanna be a doctor, you have to grow some skin,   
  


Make it last forever, Then Pratt will never win,   
  


If you wanna be a doctor, you have got to treat,   
  


Try and use your senses, or your patients are dead meat. 

Elizabeth: So here's a story bout a guy named Mike 

He was just a student, that little tyke  

We got Pratt in the place; he's always in your face

We got me and Shirley we're teaching you to

Feel free, just don't let it be, Pratt's a real pain

And now you'll see, his stunts are lame

  
  


Slam his body down and punch him in the face,   
  


Slam his body down and punch him in the face,. 

Both: If you wanna be a doctor, you have to grow some skin,   
  


Make it last forever, Then Pratt will never win,   
  


If you wanna be a doctor, you have got to treat,   
  


Try and use your senses, or your patients are dead meat. 

If you wanna be a doctor, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta treat, treat, treat, treat,

Slam his body down and punch him in the face,   
  


Slam his body down and punch him in the face,. 

Slam his body down and punch him in the face,   
  


Slam his body down and punch him in the face,.

  
  


If you wanna be doctor!

Vic stops the music and runs away. Elizabeth and Shirley stop singing. Gallant looks like a changed person. 

Gallant: So, next time I see Pratt…

Elizabeth: Punch him in the face!

Gallant: YAY! Okay

Elizabeth and Shirley high five each other. Yes, Pratt will be put back in line. Suddenly, Randi comes rushing in. 

Randi: There's a GSW on the way, ETA 5 minutes. Can you guys take it?

Elizabeth: Certainly. Lets go, Gallant. Shirley, why don't you come too?

Shirley: I'm not a trauma nurse, but hey, why not? 

They all rush away, happy to be doing something. Randi sighs. Frank comes tumbling by.

Frank: Hey Randi, there's a stack of paper work for you to do on the front desk!

Randi: Why me?

Frank: Because your young and able-bodied. Oh, and it's my donut break!

Randi nods, knowing that Frank should not be separated from his donuts. But there's still a stack of paper work. Randi goes to the desk, looking wistful. On account of this is a musical, Jerry is there, and he asks her what's wrong. Vic senses a musical vibe and plugs in the Microphone just in time.  

Randi: I come here, in the morning light

           And Weaver yells 'when you gonna get the time right?"

           What's that I hear, a trauma coming in one?

           Man, my job's just no fun 

          Oh Man, this phone weighs a ton!

          The phone rings, in the middle of the night

         A doctor yells "we have got a trauma by flight!" 

         Oh doctor dear, there's a call on line one

         GAWD, this job's just no fun!

         Oh darn, Frank took the last bun! 

         Now all I really want

         Is some fun

        When my working day has begun

        Geez, this job's no fun!

         And now, there's a man with a gun!

        Some docs think this job is so great

        They complain so much about their jobs that they hate!

        I hate to be the one to tell them they're wrong

        But hey, my job is no fun!

        Yeah right, my job is no fun!

       Now all I really want

        Is some fun

       When my working day has begun

        Geez, this job's no fun!

        No no, this job is no fun….

The phone rings. Randi obediently picks it up. It's for Dr. Carter. 

Randi: Carter? Where is he? Carter!

Carter's outside. He's bored. He wants action.  He is a doctor, after all. Vic is on the scene. There will now be excitement. 

Some country music starts, and rather then being scared of it, Carter starts singing to it.

Carter:  Loose your life, split your lip

              Fall down somewhere, try and trip

              Get a break, in your arm

              If a part of you is harmed 

             Come on over, come on in

             Go stand in line, soon you'll be fine

             Come on over, come on in

             You might not die, to save you we'll try

              Break a dish, on your head

              Fall out of the tall bunk bed 

              When you're hurt, when you bleed

              Want meds, whatever you need 

             Come on over, come on in

             Go stand in line, soon you'll be fine

             Come on over, come on in

             You might not die, to save you we'll try

             Oh, oh, oh 

            Be a guy, like you are

           Jump in front of that car

           Gotta be maimed, gotta be dead

           Gotta go eat the paint with the lead

       Come on over, come on in

           Go stand in line, soon you'll be fine

           Come on over, come on in

           You might not die, to save you we'll try

            Loose your life, split your lip

            Fall down somewhere, try and trip

            Get a break, in your arm

            If a part of you is harmed 

          Come on over, come on in

           Go stand in line, soon you'll be fine

           Come on over, come on in

           You might not die, to save you we'll try!

Carter finishes his song, and to his delight, he has attracted many people. They are all in need of medical care. He rushes the first one in, pausing to yell at Chuny and Abby. 

Carter: Abby, Chuny, all the nurses! I'm going to need all your help here, so drop everything and come help me!

He races away to Trauma one. Abby, Chuny, and Connie sigh. Yeah, now Connie's there too. 

Chuny: Can't they do anything themselves? 

Abby: No, because they're doctors. They need super-healing powers that only the nurses have.

Surprise surprise, Vic is there with the right music. 

Abby: I used to think

          That doctors had answers to everything 

          But now I know

          Nurses are the ones that make this place run 

         Feels like we're caught in a war-zone

         That's when I realize… 

         I am a nurse

         I'm not a doctor

         All I need is praise

        And maybe a raise

        While I work these shifts

Chuny: I am a nurse

            There is no need to ignore me

            It's time that I get some respect of my own

            I've seen so much more than the doctors

           So tell it like it really is….

           I am a nurse

           I'm not a doctor

          All I need is praise

          And maybe a raise

          While I work these shifts

Connie: I am a nurse

              But when I look at them closely

              I can see it in their eyes

             This nurse will always find no respect

All: I am a nurse

        I'm not a doctor

        All I need is praise

        And maybe a raise

        While I work these shifts

The singing fades out. Vic dances a happy dance and scurries away. Abby, Connie and Chuny go off to find Carter and do their job.

*****

So, that's part two. There will be a part three. I promise. Stay tuned! 

It took ages to write all these songs.

So, pretty please, review me.

It only takes a minute.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


End file.
